


Sex & Chocolate

by HobbitBraids



Series: Strongheaded [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dwalin's sweet tooth is always a must, F/M, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitBraids/pseuds/HobbitBraids
Summary: We all knew Dwalin's sweet tooth would somehow make it's way into the bedroom.  The Captain of Erebor's Royal Guard is curious to try something new and Jenevive thoroughly approves.





	Sex & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: This one turned out not as detailed as some of the others though it still gets the job done.

_It hasn't been that long,_ she thought.

It really hadn't. Only a week. She would never hear the end of it, though she had to admit he had a very good case.

Having her cousin, the King of Dale and his assorted companions inadvertently overhear them was bad enough. Finding out they'd had an audience because Dwalin had had strolled right past the unannounced gathering in naught but his tattoos and scars was the last straw for him. Not that the warrior was insecure or timid by any stretch but, he did not much care for the mild chaos that ensued afterwards, and neither did Jenevive. He didn't give her an ultimatum in the regular sense of the word but, he had given her a choice. She knew her excuses had run out. 

She had stalled long enough and it was time for a compromise. Not to mention she missed him and her body kept reminding her of just how much.

_Only a week... shame on you Jenevive._

 

Walking with the myriad of other visitors entering the mountain was normal enough. She'd done it dozens of times since the restorations had begun. Never to stay, though. Ragar and Dalvir were there to escort her to Dwalin's office, exchanging friendly words on the way. The Captain of Erebor's Royal Guard made sure all his guards knew who she was, even if they were the ones who always escorted her if Dwalin wasn't readily available. Case in point. Her wait was relatively short given that the meeting had lasted less than they assumed it would. It was the first time she had come somewhat unannounced, though he wasn't that surprised to see her waiting for him.

"Lass, I knew ye'd come ter yer senses," he said in an all too pleased tone. "Ye'd never been able ter stay away, eh?"

 _The nerve of him,_ leveling him with a gaze full of mock disdain.

"I should go then and wait for you at the house back in the city. I remember how much you enjoyed that little meeting last time you were there. You certainly left an impression on the unsuspecting attendees." Hands on her hips, she could practically see the heat radiating from his reddening ears at her teasing words. With his hands up in a gesture of surrender he came up to meet her in the center of the room.

"Aye,that it did. Bofur won't let me 'ear the end of it ever since Miss Käia mentioned the incident. Though I ain't sure it it caused offense or 'cause I unwittingly set the bar too high," his deep laugh reverberated down her body as he held her closer in his arms and nestled her neck.

 

After speaking to Bifur, who had become his second in command, he sent word to Balin and Thorin that the seasoned warrior would take over his duties for the rest of the day. Then he left instructions for their supper to be brought up to his chambers so they could spend the rest of the afternoon (and night) uninterrupted. In the meantime, Jenevive decided to enjoy an effortless warm bath since she didn't have to boil water and fill the tub by hand from the well. She very much admired dwarven ingenuity, especially in respects to indoor  plumbing and readily available hot water. King Bard really needed to get some kind of plan to remedy that situation.

Dinner was a quick affair, almost non existent because of (mostly) Dwalin's eagerness. Not that it was entirely his fault as Jenevieve saw fit to wear only her shift after her bath.

"I've missed ye- yer smell, yer body... even yer insults," he came up behind her pulling her flush against him. Nuzzling her hair, ( _Oh, how he loved when she let her hair down her shoulders and back, a flowing curtain of brunet waves),_ he breathed in the faint almond aroma so familiar and uniquely hers. No matter where he was the scent of almonds would be a soothing yet torturous reminder of her.

"Have you now...?" she hummed in appreciation, a hint of satisfaction coloring her tone at his admission.

"Aye  _mizimê,_ " he whispered, sweeping her lose braids to one side to expose her neck. " 'Tis a most special occasion," he continued between tracing soft kisses on her enticing skin, in his low baritone voice that seemed to always enthrall her. "I 'ave something quite interestin' I would like ter try... if yer willin'."

"Hmmm, how can I refuse..." Jenevieve turned to pull him down into a desperate kiss, as if drawing breath from him was the only way she could breathe, and pushed him back against the closest wall to grind over his clothed erection unabashedly.

" _La-lass_..." he tried to find his voice as well as his breath before she bore down on him again.

" _Azralizi_ -" she bit his earlobe at the same time she pushed herself on him, evoking a loud moan from deep within his throat.

Pleased at her accomplishment she smiled up at him, letting her hands roam downwards between their bodies to fiddle with the laces on his trousers. No longer having her body against his throbbing cock gave him pause, making him come back to himself enough to still her hands.

" _Wait_ -" he managed to say between ragged breaths. Jenevive groaned audibly in clear disappointment, taking a step back.

"Patience."

Walking to the fireplace on the far side of the room he came back with the small covered bowl he'd brought from the kitchens. Curiosity getting the best of her, she waited expectantly.

"Ye see, Miss Jenevive," he took her by the hand and guided her towards the bedroom. "It ain't no secret wha' a sweet tooth I 'ave," leading her to sit on the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace across from the large bed and kneeled in front of her. "Chocolate bein' one o' me favorites I couldna resist trying' out an offhanded suggestion I heard a while back."

Setting the lid to one side he dipped his index finger in the bowl, making a show of the dripping chocolate. Jenevive, hard-pressed for restraint and not being one to be outdone, leaned forward, taking his finger in her mouth down to the knuckle and sucked it clean, never breaking eye contact.

" _Lass..._ " his voice breaking slightly.

Composing himself after a deep breath, he tried again.

" _Mizimê_ , as much as I appreciate the offer there's something else I would like to try first..."

She bit her lip, raising an inquisitive yet mischievous brow. Setting the bowl down, Dwalin set his hands on her scarcely covered thighs and slid them up under the light fabric of her shift. Her breath hitched quite appreciatively.

" _Yer first night in Erebor_ ," he whispered as he swept the barley there garment over her head and arms quickly discarding it on the floor. Jenevieve trembled in anticipation as his calloused hands brushed over her exposed curves, teasing her nipples with his mouth. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, easily coaxing her lips apart, savoring the lingering taste of chocolate on her tongue.

She leaned back invitingly when he paused to remove his tunic. Not meaning to waste one second now that she was so compliant, Dwalin began outlining his route down with rough kisses and soft bites, eliciting those sweet little whimpers he craved to hear from her lips. Reaching her pelvis, he let his lips linger as his hands made to gently nudge her thighs apart. 

" _Dwa-_ " But his name was lost in a loud moan as he bit the inside of her left thigh while, at the same time, brushing her clit with his thumb. Rubbing the sensitive nub once again he picked up the chocolate.

Feeling the momentary loss of his touch after that brief assault on her senses, she had the slight presence of mind to lift her head, aiming a half lidded gaze at the burly dwarf. Before her mind could catch up with her body, Jenevive felt the sticky, syrupy liquid being spread torturously slow between her legs followed by Dwalin's first experimental flick of his warm tongue. She let out a surprised cry and Dwalin, holding her legs over his shoulders to keep her from writhing to much, sank deeper amidst her aching core.

She moaned and panted, breathing heavily with every thrust of his tongue inside her entrance. Even more so when he licked or sucked her hard nub. He wasn't entirely sure what he enjoyed more, listening to the mix of incoherent pleas when he paused to catch his breath or get more chocolate or the rambling curses that fell from her lips once his tongue resumed the slow and steady assault. The one thing he knew for certain was how amazing the sight of her thoroughly undone as she reached her climax was. It brought him right to the edge, almost pushing him over without the need of further contact.

He'd had his doubts when he first heard of it, and she'd never mentioned such a thing. But, with that wonderful image of her utterly lost in a blaze of pleasure chiseled forever in his mind he knew he could die a happy dwarrow.

" _Azaghâlê..._ " she breathed out, coming down from her stupor, still panting to catch her breath. Lowering her quivering legs, he stood up, his own legs still a tad uneasy from kneeling, and gathered her up in his arms to sit her on his lap as he sat on the chaise.

" _That... was..._ " she lowered her head, smiling and sighing contentedly against his neck.

"I'm glad ye enjoyed herself, _'ibin abnâmulê_." He shifted a bit uncomfortably trying to release the pressure of his bound erection.

"Take off your trousers while I get a drink of water and gather myself properly," she wiggled her curvy ass, his cock throbbed in attention, making him choke on a half curse half moan.

"Yer wicked,  _mizimê._ " He bit her lower lip in retaliation, letting her go get her drink as he did as he was told. "Don't ye worry lass, the night is long and I ain't planning on sleeping anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Jenevive relieved Dwalin's hard-pressed dilema after she composed herself (Pretty quickly I might add to Dwalin's good fortune *wink wink*). Dwalin, the gentleman that he is, made sure she was thoroughly taken care of at least two more times since he wanted to make sure his technique was up to parr. It was an interesting night indeed.  
> ~  
> Khuzdul:
> 
> * Mizimê = my jewel  
> * Azralizi = I want you...  
> * Azaghâlê = my warrior  
> * 'bin abnâmulê = my beautiful gem


End file.
